precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Treaty of Fair Freedoms of International Commitment and Unity of International Social and Labour Parties
Also known as the Huangshan Accord, Huangshan Treaty, or Huangshan Agreement the treaty is a multi-national agreement that formally phased out the ASB in favor of a reformed institution called the Third International. The document lays down the foundation of the Third International law as agreed upon by its signatories. The Treaty of Fair Freedoms of International Commitment and Unity of International Social and Labour Parties also grants accord to independent Socialist and Communist Parties abroad to become members. Preamble On this date - July 2, 1977 - the nations of the United Socialist States of America/United States of America, New People's China, The Kingdom of Cambodia, Laos, Vietnam, The People's the Revolutionary Communes of Western Russia (Novogord, Talinn, Saint Petersburg), The Republic of the Philippines and the People's Republic of Northern Finland convene in accorance and in the interests of free soveriegnty, privledge, and cooperation in friendship for all peoples meet and do sign this document. Granting to each elector the strengths and promises of support social, economical, and politically to safeguard their social, cultural, and economic advancement and to shield against foriegn enemies of the state who would seek intentional harm on the people. It is thus the purpose of this treaty to dissolve the former Asian Socialist Bloc as under the Treaty of Beijing and to recraft it into a new institution that does not threaten to endanger each other's unique social, economic, or political virtues, while at the same time promoting the advancement of ideals to the benefit of the workers. To usher in a society truely equal. As a signatory, each state agrees to abide by these laws in faith of each nation and the scrutiny of the people which they serve. It is the duty of each signatory to thus provide aid to each member when summoned. To involve themselves in the laws and legislature of the new International. And that signing, you are subscribing yourself in honor and faith to uphold the virtues and honors of the International, and that within the International no one state shall have on another complete and total influence. It is with this proud faith we muster our strengths in the vision of defense. As stands: all states signing agree to recognize the complete and total soveriegnty and independence of all nations involved. We do thus also agree to submit to internationally binding agreements commited to the world by its signatories provided a member state is a signatory. Agreement to which may be rendered in full based on questions posed, and comittee drawn to discuss as equal, free peoples. And so, as signers we gather for the international unity and respect as drawn by this charter to agree too the following articles: CHAPTER 1: THE ORGANIZATION AND STATES OF MEMBERSHIP ARTICLE 1 : 1) Each state signs to agree the multi-national peace that exists between either nation and thus agrees to not bare arms against another state. That aggression should be mobilized against known dangers who threaten the signatories peace. Or to those powers that actively seek to quash the rights of citizens of the agreement. : 2) That each state shall pursue respectful relationships and sponsor friendship between each other. : 3) To achieve coperation between states in accordance to respect. : 4) To protect and serve the people of the International. ARTICLE 2 In the pursuit of happiness, protection, and equality as stated in Article 1 states are to: : 1) A international Politburo is to be formalized with the designated job of being composed of electors of all member states in equal voting numbers. And that this International Politburo is to preside over the nations. Legislation for international purpose is to be drawn by all memberstates for all member-states given humanitarian basis and according to logic. :: 1b) That in accordance to the international Politburo a seat of judges drawn from across the nations as equal one per member elected by local politburos is to sit to observe legislation and to maintain the utmost humanistic affairs of the International by check to balance legislation. : 2) Establish a bloc and regional government established on geographic boundaries are defined by the principle regions and if membership in these regions exists: Oceania, Europe, Africa, Asia, North America, South America. :: 2b) That in these blocs regionally unique legislation is to be passed as a local multi-national aggreement between all members. And that these regions recognize that this legislation may be actively revoked should the case be drawn by the International People's Court. Or the International Politburo. : 3) No state is to be pressed to membership, and shall be welcomed on their own time. : 4) That all nations are to refrain from conflict against states with no cassis belli. And that if a war is found to be fought with no undue reason that states possess the power to petition for hearing on it. Which may lead to - as determined by the severity of the action - sanction against them, or disenfranchisement from the International and their rights within it retracted until alms are passed. Or if none is made and course continues the International can see in their interests to assist the side being villified; as defined and decided by Politburo and Court. : 5) That all states shall - in some form or another - donate their resources to a cause undertaken by the International. Their donation being equal to the willingness to donate. : 6) That no nations intervene in the domestic affairs of another unless proved Humanistically criminal. ARTICLE 3 All states within the International are granted representation within the International in equal numbers. The set national bloc within the Politburo is to not exceed fifty representatives of that nation. ARTICLE 4 Membership is open to all nations willing to uphold humanist missions, and to pursue the mission of Labor equality through cross-water agreement and the abolishment of Imperialism. And that ultimately we may achieve peace and international equality. ARTICLE 5 As introduced in Article 2 section 4 any state caught in non-humanistic action, aggressive imperial policy, or who causes offense with disregard to this charter shall ahve striken against them Sanction, disenfranchisement and exile from Politburo, or in the case of conflict the International standing against them. The terms here mentioned being defined: Sanction: the ending of trading policy with this nation until their course of action is ended. : - Alternatively the voluntary failure to sell to this nation a means to conduct war or to pursue offending action. : - Sanction may be enforced against outsider states through blockade. Disenfranchisement/Exile: The cutting off of Politburo influence and the isolation of their Bloc as a noncompliant organization. Their vote ends. To be expelled from the organization until offense is ammended and reperations/apologies are made for their actions. ARTICLE 6 That more than nations are permitted membership to the International. And that organizations who follow a labor and socialist principle may join. ARTICLE 7 That non-nation signatories are given five-member representation in Politburo. CHAPTER 2: ORGANS ARTICLE 8 A elected body of representatives from every memberstate is to be composed with national representation of fifty, and organizational representation of five. This elective body shall serve in its basic essense as a elective Politburo. And will have in its power appointed legislative and executive power. : 1) The conditions of passed legislation within this house shall be by 2/3 of confidence within. : 2) The conditions of appointment of an individual to a position shall be on 3/4 vote of confidence within. In the case of three-time failures the requirement may drop to 2/3 vote. : 3) The legislation elected by the Politburo may be signed and ratified by the memberstates on their time. But that no conflicting action may be taken by them in the future against passed legislation if the state delays between signatory and ratification status. : 4) These elected representators shall not have a term surpassing two-terms of four-years. And that re-appoint of electors may be conducted on rotating annual basises from within the Council of the Regional Bloc. ARTICLE 9 That in addition to the elected Politburo a seat of international judges shall be formed comprising of one judge per-national member. And in this International People's Court is where the legislation passed by Politburo may be judged and observed to ensure zero-confliction with the signed charter. Or who shall handle cases presented to them on a legal matter. : 1) The court though may not interfere with the appointment of individuals to station. But if crimes are made on them during office may yet still try them for these crimes with the power of warrant and stripping of office. : 2) Judges are to be appointed from a list of nominated judges submitted to the international Politburo from every nation. ARTICLE 10 For each geographical region if there is present membership - Oceania, Europe, Africa, Asia, North America, South America - a local bloc will be established who shall oversee the unique individual issues and legalities as neccesatated by their cultural makeup. And that these blocs shall be established in a seat voted on in the Politburo (in the cases of members arising from regions with no previous membership) and at this seat the Bloc Politburo will meet to debate, discuss, and legislate on the local scale. : 1) Electorship to this position is to be drafted to regionalized nomination and appointment process. Open to the likelihood of each bloc operating this as a direct people's vote, or voted upon by their local legislations and presidents/grand secretaries. : 2) From this local bloc Politburo members may be elected to join the seat of the international Politburo. : 3) Functions for public address may be appointed from the regional bloc's politburos on their own regional laws. ARTICLE 11 That no restrictions shall bar any individual from participation. Whether by gender, race, creed, or sexual orientation. CHAPTER 3: THE INTERNATIONAL POLITBURO ARTICLE 12 : 1) The Politburo shall consist of a number of representitive bodies across all nations present. : 2) Representative bodies may only consist of fifty members if national representation. : 3) Representative bodies of organizational representation (that is any member that does not hold elective office of majority leadership or legal leadership in their respective nation) may not exceed five members. : 4) A representative Grand Secretary is to be appointed for life appointment in the International Politburo. This figure holds no power greater than any member save to operate as a public figure head and diplomat between nations/organizations and Politburo. ARTICLE 12 The International Politburo may convene to discuss elements of the present charter to make international legislation, or for admitence of non-original signatory nations (except for when returning out of voluntary withdrawl or expulsion). And may make appointments of positions based on criteria and if it is within the bounds of the charter. : 1) The International Politburo may also discuss international incidents for presentation to the Court given no other party is submitting anything that may be considered at issue with the charter. ARTICLE 13 The International Politburo may create new departments to the International as full international organizations. But may not revoke these organizations unless 80% vote is achieved at is at agreement to the court. CHAPTER 4: The International People's Court ARTICLE 14 The International People's Court holds in their power the humanitarian moral judiciary power recommended to uphold common justice within the International and to uphold the socialist virtues of the International. They hold the power to prevent discrimination or the unfair distribution of power. The International People's Court may take and investigate cases of international dispute between two member nations where their national laws lead to offense. Or who may investigate the claims of offense that may lead to war from a nation inside the International against a state outside of the International. The International People's Court is also granted the power to investigate and try against crimes against mankind where an alleged member has committed crime against their people. Or if attention is raised, may investigate claims against a nation where alleged crimes against man-kind are being waged and may pass an edict - to be taken up with the International Politburo - to wage a movement of liberation against the offending state and to cease its injustices. ARTICLE 15 The International Court is to soften friction between states by providing a level, non-violent field for the resolution of conflict where each belligerant is granted the full rights to present their cases before the court. Each beligerant nation is given right to give an argument equal to length in their defence and allegation against another. Before trial the judges are permitted to review the case to determine if it is worth trail. And in trail serve as a hearing body. Cases delivered to the International People's Court may only be cases that cross international borders. Whether within the respective blocs, or across the blocs and only when proof is provided that both nations have not met agreement by themselves over the offending matter. ARTICLE 16 : 1) Any member state or organization is permitted to front a case to the court. : 2) Non-member institutions may present a case to the court. : 3) Cases presented to the court must be proved that they are beyond the handeling of the submitter and defendant. : 4) Belligerant nations are allowed any fair means to their case expanded to lawyers. ARTICLE 17 Judges are to be appointed by set of nominations from every nation-state within the International and to be chosen by the International Politburo as outlined in Article 8. In the event of consistent failure to meet an agreement over three seperate discussions the minimum voting requirement shall be dropped to 2/3. : 1) Applicants to the position of an International Judge must pass a competency test in International law and prior knowledge of past cases in addition to ten years of judiciary experience. : 2) Appointment is till death, expulsion, or voluntary retirement :: 2b) in the event of retirement it is expected that the justice give notice so he may sit while the International Politburo makes an appointment for the replacement. ARTICLE 18 Cases are settled by the Justices in the case of a majority vote equal to two over half the current sitting justices. CHAPTER 5: WAR Article 19 Under the International war is considered valid when one of several criteria are met, and is legitimate when: : 1) Proof of territorial claim can be made with confidence. : 2) That the member-nation is under direct visible aggression by a non-member state. : 3) That for the protection of Humanitarian Ideals the International Court makes a ruling in favor of war. : 4) A significant and immediate threat can be proved through inteligence. :: 4b) Inteligence presented to Politburo in a case for war shall be publically disclosed. Where details on how these details were collected are to be disclosed only to Politburo and remain secret information between members of Politburo under threat of being charged with sabotauge of relations. The disclosure of this information shall be determined by the submitter. ARTICLE 20 The provision of arms shall be discussed before the mult-national decleration is made on the level of contribution of each state. In the event of direct aggression made against a member state as outlined in Article 19 it is wholly expected by any and all member states to dispatch a force number five-thousand minimum to assist in defensive measures before full deliberation can be made. ARTICLE 21 In the event of deployment of Weapons of Mass Terror such as that of VX nerve gas against a member stated then the accomodations of war-time resource allocation as discussed in Article 20 are rendered void and it is the duty of each state to respond to such an attack with the goal of preventing future attacks in the field, and in a response strength equal to an attack against themselves, or in strength equal to mobilization plans by each nation as submitted to the International Politburo. ARTICLE 22 Any war-time mis-managements or disregards are to be discussed and attended to accordingly at the completion of the conflict. ARTICLE 23 An active, military-staff committee composed of generals of each state is to be formed. And from them an appointment made for International Commander whose role is to provide a head of command in a unified international campaign and the appointed commanders under him his generals. This commander shall have total authority over the theaters of war. ARTICLE 24 A small provisionary force of men made by each state shall be made as a common executive force commanded by the International Commander in both times of peace and war. ARTICLE 25 Appointment of the International Commander is until death, retirement, or expulsion. In the event of retirement the commander is expected to announce it so Politburo may make the appointment neccesary. CHAPTER 6: TRADE ARTICLE 26 Parties in the ASB agree to free and balanced trade between each other unhindered by restriction. But not to levels that would threaten that nation's local economy should the state possess an economy of that good. The purpose of trade in the International is to fill gaps in production from that state. ARTICLE 27 Conflicts in trade are to be resolved with the court. ARTICLE 28 Should questions arise, the news and media organizations present in any memberstates have the permission to operate within any of the member states in respect to their national laws CHAPTER 7: ALTERNATE ORGANIZATIONS AND TREATY RECOGNITION ARTICLE 29 Member states are permitted to join outsider organizations. Though are prohibited from joining organizations that would threaten the International. These organizations including groups shown to be aggressive to states within the organization. Or organizations that activly work against the International. ARTICLE 30 Treaties and pacts made between states are to be recognized in some formality by member states as a recognition of relationships and will refrain from aggression against these states unless the non-member state has shown aggression against the International by which it will be the duty of the two treaty nations to make an ammends as an effort to resolve a potential conflict. ARTICLE 31 In the event resolution has not been met and the beliggerant non-member state has not ceased in his aggression then it may be the duty of the International Politburo to declare a war to be legitemate. ARTICLE 32 Reservations are not made against nations who have a treaty with a nation with the International but are found to be guilty of anti-humanitarian agendas. CHAPTER 8: NON-NATIONAL MEMBERSHIP ARITCLE 33 Organizations that are of non-national status are given a representation of five representatives in the International Politburo and a minimum representation of five in regional Blocs. Non-National Members are disallowed to appoint judges. Though, they are permitted to front cases for the interest of the International People's Court and of the International Politburo for legislative and judicial examination. ARTICLE 34 The privledges and resources avaible to the non-national members are vested in intellectual support and dictation in the Third International and its affairs. Resource assistance may be granted as well as offering sanctuary to their registered members in the events of persecution within their home-lands. Transactions to the parties are to be public domain and transparent. ARTICLE 35 Non-National organizations are additionally admitted as observant organizations, permitting them access to floor access to the International Politburo and Regional Blocs and a voice but no voting legislative power. : 1) Should a non-national organization gain official office of significant power within their host-nation the state shall be permitted observer status of the Third International pending ratification of the terms of the treaty by their own executive and legislative power. Giving them access to International and Regional Politburos and a voice but no voting power. CHAPTER 9: FUNDING ARTICLE 36 Funding to the Third International is to made through one-time membership dues paid out by signatories at a level determined by a Politburo appointed and Judicially confirmed Congress of the Treasury made out by five members of each member (national and non-national) to review International finances and to adjust signatory fees. : 1) Additional funds may also be made by private and public donations from any individual or organization independent of borders and affiliation. : 2) The Financial Congress has the power to invest a total of International funds in international banks equal to ten-percent of the International's earnings for that fiscal year ending on January 31st. : 3) Acquisition of donations are permissable through campaign organized by the Financial Congress. ARTICLE 37 Transactions and donations are to remain transparent with the exception of donations whose name shall be withheld from public records. The International Court shall maintain regular audits over transactions to seek out corruption. Donator names shall not be withheld from the court and in the event of financial mis-management the International Court holds the power to purge members of the Financial Congress. ARTICLE 38 The freehold and leasehold properties and the Reserve Fund of the International shall be vested in three Trustees. The Trustees may act by a majority and may in emergencies allow any property to stand and to remain in the name of a nominee trust organization. The appointment of the Trustees shall be effected by a resolution passed by a two-thirds majority vote at a meeting of the International Politburo and the powers and duties of the Trustees shall be similarly determined. The term of office for the Trustees shall be determined by the Politburo in conjuction with the International People's Court. ARTICLE 39 The distribution of these funds shall be allocated to the saleries of its working members and representatives and the funding of International programs and projects. A reserve allocation of funds shall be vested in the nationalized banks of the member-states of the International. And revocation of these accounts made by three-fifths vote of the International Politburo in the event of expulsion or other criminal acts which may threaten the saftey of the International's funds. DEFINITIONS: The following terms are defined in this treaty as: COLONIALISM & IMPERIALISM Signatories of this treaty swear to recognize Imperialism and Colonialsm as being the matter of claiming land directly not already owned by that nation, or foriegn to its peoples through military force unless instances of exception are met as outlined in Article 1. FREE TRADE Free trade is as defined as: trade with memberstates that is not detremental to any state. This trade is purposed only for the purpose of aiding a signatory state in addressing its economic gaps. As outlined in Article 10, signatories are permitted to convene regularly to discuss amoungst themselves and address their individual economic gaps in an open forum so the issues may be met without arousing conflict, and without endangering the potential self-suffiecncy of that nation, or its native economic ability unless voluntereed. DANGER The planning of invasion of a member state or the planning of the assasination of a member official or the distribution and sowing of toxic chemicals as an act of aggression against a member state. Whether it be from within or outside. HUMANISM WHAT DEFINES ANTI-HUMANISM Humanism is defined as a ethical standing of the preservation of the people - humans - under International Law and the shelter, food, hygene, and humility of these people. To act against the humanism of a population is the active destruction of their unique culture and identities through forcefull assimilation programs and mass-murders. This is also extended to political or religous ideology however deviant from the current norm. If however these populations are to act aggressive against the hosting power than aggression action may be taken to quell their own anti-humanist action given that the population is not destroyed, but pacified to where it may live in unity with their brothers. But only in the event of aggression against the host. Signatories be written out Category:Documents Category:Asia Category:Communism